Entre patitas y un río
by Amai382
Summary: Iwa-chan tiene un perro. Tooru no está seguro de que la situación sea de su agrado, pero vivir a 10 minutos de la casa de tu mejor amigo no te deja más opción que ir a conocer a la bestia que vivirá con TU bestia.


**Title:** Entre patitas y un río

**Summary:** Iwa-chan tiene un perro. Tooru no está seguro de que la situación sea de su agrado, pero vivir a 10 minutos de la casa de tu mejor amigo no te deja más opción que ir a conocer a la bestia que vivirá con TU bestia.

**Disclaimer:** Tooru-chan y Hajime-chan son propiedad de Haruichi Furudate. El perrito está echado a mis pies en estos momentos, durmiendo, porque es mi guagua regalona.

* * *

.

**Entre patitas y un río**

.

Iwa-chan había adoptado un perro.

Tooru creyó que se trataba de uno grande, imponente, de esos que le ladraban desde los jardines de las casas cuando caminaba a Aoba Johsai y que, la verdad, no le gustaban mucho. Por eso cuando el mensajito apareció en la pantalla de su celular decidió ignorarlo unos minutos, tratando de recordar cuánto era el máximo de tiempo que había dejado pasar antes de contestarle en el pasado. ¿5 minutos? ¿10? Cuando le escribía mientras se duchaba tardaba al menos media hora en responderle… pero era estúpido, porque acababa de salir del baño y aun llevaba la toalla colgada.

E Iwa-chan de seguro sabía. Siempre sabía.

Suspiró, escribiendo "_Creí que no te gustaban los animalitos, Iwa-chan O.O_" para ganar tiempo y no ir a ver a la bestia que desde ese día compartiría espacio y tiempo con _su_ bestia.

"_Te cuento cuándo llegues. ¿Ya vienes? D:_"

El castaño hizo un mohín mientras se secaba el cabello y se lamentaba de su mala suerte. En su próxima vida se iría a buscar a su mejor amigo a la ciudad vecina, estaba claro. Y se aseguraría que fuese más simpático y menos exigente. También que fuese más guapo.

"_Voy_"

No, no. Mejor que no fuese más guapo, rectificó mientras caminaba a la cocina donde estaba su madre, si era más guapo entonces las chicas se fijarían en él y eso no era bueno.

—Ma', voy a la casa de Hajime, vuelvo en un rato —le dijo desde la puerta, sonriendo al ver las galletitas que acababa de sacar del horno — ¡Oh! ¡Qué rico! ¿Puedo llevar algunas para el viaje? —preguntó emocionado alargando la mano, a lo que su madre rió y las alejó de su alcance.

—Hajime-chan vive al otro lado de la calle, Tooru, no necesitas llevar galletitas para el viaje —sin embargo, sacó una bonita bolsa de tela azul con flores amarillas de un cajón a su izquierda, la llenó con galletas y se la entregó —. En 10 minutos llamaré a Hajime-chan para saber si se las diste, ¿está claro?

—¡Mamá! —reclamó, mirando con ojitos de cachorro la bolsita entre sus manos.

—Puedes comerte la mitad —agregó ella, dándole la espalda para seguir horneando.

Tooru le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla antes de salir silbando de la casa.

Si el perro se quedaba para siempre con Iwa-chan, ¿tendría que llevarle galletas también a él?

.

**xxxxx**

.

No era una bestia gigante ladradora odia-Toorus.

Bueno, tal vez si Tooru lo alzaba un poco más alto y lo miraba desde abajo, sus babas podrían considerarse un peligro para su cara, pero nada más.

—¿Esto es tu perro? —preguntó, aun con el animal por sobre su cabeza.

—¡No es como si lo hubiese elegido, idiota!

Iwaizumi le pegó en la nuca, quitándole al diminuto mamífero de intenso color chocolate de entre las manos para colocarlo en la cama, a su lado.

—Lo arrojaron al río. A él y a los demás cachorros, pero fue el único que seguía respirando cuando los saqué —explicó, mientras la manchita peluda se hacía un ovillo junto a su pierna —. No podía dejarlo ahí, ¡se iba a morir!

Tooru se enterneció con la escena y se inclinó para acariciarle bajo una oreja al perrito.

—Aw, ¡Iwa-chan eres tan lindo! —lo molestó medio en serio.

—¡Cállate! —gruñó el pelinegro evitando mirarlo, avergonzado.

—¡Pero si es cierto! —rió el castaño — ¿Y? ¿Sabes algo de él? ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Qué come? ¿Ya le diste comida? No vaya a ser que lo mates de hambres, Iwa-chan.

—¡Claro que le di comida! —se defendió Iwaizumi indignado—. Mamá hizo una cosa extraña en la cocina y me dijo que mañana me va a enseñar a hacerlo después de volver del veterinario. Hoy lo va a alimentar ella para que no le pase nada…

—No confía en tus dotes de padre, ah.

—¡Cállate, Basurakawa!

—¡Iwa-chan, qué cruel! —reclamó con un puchero —. Te traje galletitas y me estoy preocupando de tu hijo peludo, ¡y así me lo agradeces! ¡qué pésimo amigo! ¿No crees que es un pésimo amigo, hijo peludo-chan? —preguntó, inclinándose hasta la altura del cachorro, el que lo miró sin entender y bostezó.

—¡No lo llames así!

—Es tan flojo como tú, Iwa-chan, ¿ya le pusiste nombre? —quiso saber, esquivando hábilmente un manotazo y sentándose al otro lado del cachorro, acariciándolo despacio.

—Mmmh… no —respondió el otro frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Alguna idea ya?

—Es café, muy café, así que pensé que podía llamarse Choko, como un chocolate.

—Tan básico, Iwa-chan —comentó Tooru rodando los ojos —. ¿No crees que es demasiado básico, Choko-chan? ¿Te imaginas si hubieses sido blanco? Te hubieses llamado Copito de nieve-chan, ¿Y si hubieses sido negro? Kuroo-chan, obvio.

—¡Tontokawa!

Tooru se vio obligado a tirarse hacia un costado para esquivar el manotazo que irremediablemente intentó darle en la nuca.

Si las cosas serían así, Choko-chan le caía bien.

.

**xxxxx**

.

Pasaron 3 meses aprendiendo a cuidar a la, tras la ida al veterinario, _cachorra_.

Ambos, porque Hajime por sí solo no era capaz de recordad cuándo debía alimentarla (le daba comida cada vez que él comía), cuándo vacunarla y "_hay que jugar con ella, ¿no?_", "_¡me mordisquea las cosas, Oikawa, haz algo!_".

Hajime dijo que no se subiría a su cama, por lo que se pasaron toda una tarde juntando y clavando tablas hasta que armaron algo que _parecía_ una casita en el patio. Tooru dijo que el perro pasaría frío, Hajime lo ignoró. Choko-chan lloró toda la noche y Tooru le gritó que era un insensible y se la llevó de regreso a la cama.

Hajime entonces se desprendió de uno de sus cojines (esos grandes que le gustaban para ver televisión) y lo tiró al suelo, a los pies de la cama, lo cual pareció convencer un poco más que la casita a Tooru y lo dejó en paz. La cachorra tardó 2 días en aprender a subirse a la cama mientras él dormía y bajarse antes de que despertara. Fue descubierta cuando, en una de esas siestas que rara vez Hajime tomaba, no alcanzó a despertar y él la encontró hecha un ovillo a su lado al abrir los ojos.

Tooru comenzó a comprarle cosas ("_si no tiene sus juguetes seguirá rompiendo tus cosas, Iwa-chan, así que desocupa esa caja con revistas y pongamos esta pelota y este patito dentro para ella_"), a llegar con galletitas perrunas y capitas para el frío.

Una tarde particularmente helada, mientras estaban los 3 viendo televisión en la cama del pelinegro, se quedó tan absorto en el animal que dormía plácidamente y la ventana, la que las gotas de lluvia golpeaban incesantemente, que Hajime se preocupó.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido, consiguiendo que Tooru diera un respingo.

—¡Ah! Lo siento, ¡sí! Es solo que —comenzó, rascándose una mejilla al hablar —, si yo me cayera al río y estuviera a punto de morir, ¿también me rescatarías, Iwa-chan? ¿Me rescatarías y me darías todo… esto? —acabó, extendiendo sus brazos para abarcar la habitación.

—No eres un cachorro —respondió Hajime, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Lo sé.

—Y sabes nadar —añadió.

—También lo sé.

—¿Entonces? —pero la intensa mirada del castaño no le permitió bromear al respecto, por lo que, suspirando, acabó diciendo —. Supongo que sí. Al menos te sacaría del agua.

Tooru le sonrió, acariciando el lomo del manchón café a su lado.

.

**xxxxx**

.

Choko-chan llevaba poco más de un año en casa de Hajime para cuando perdieron por segunda vez frente a Shiratorizawa. Tooru se quedó encerrado en su casa por días y la cachorra (ya no tan cachorra ni tan diminuta… ni tan café) ladeaba su cabecita cuestionando al pelinegro, preguntándole "_¿dónde está el tipo loco que me trae galletitas y me pasea en brazos?_", Hajime ignoraba su mirada inquisitiva y le tiraba su pelota para distraerla.

Cuando ya había pasado una semana desde el suceso y el ánimo de Tooru no parecía mejorar, iba de su casa a clases y luego directo de vuelta, le colocó un arnés rosado a Choko, enganchó la correa a éste y salió directo al otro extremo de la calle. El animalito había ido un par de veces, especialmente cuando el pelinegro y su familia se iban a casa de sus abuelos, así que apenas sus patitas tocaron el cemento de la calle comenzó a tirar para llegar a su casa. Hajime sonrió.

La madre del castaño los saludó afectuosamente y señaló el segundo piso con mirada preocupada.

—No ha salido más que para ir a clases, Hajime-chan —le contó, acariciándole una oreja a la perrita.

—Veré que puedo hacer —fue todo lo que pudo decir, recibiendo una sonrisa en respuesta.

Dejó que Choko corriera escaleras arriba y llegara a la puerta de su mejor amigo, agradeciendo que los anunciara con suaves gruñidos. Golpeó dos veces y abrió, encontrándose a Tooru desparramado de cara sobre la cama antes de que unas patas rápidas hicieran sonar el piso de madera y le cayeran de lleno en la espalda. Se rió al verlo intentar librarse de los lengüetazos y patadas del animal mientras se sentaba.

—No voy a confiar más en tus dotes de padre—le dijo —, llevas una semana sin ir a verla.

—Aw, eres tan liiiiinda Choko-chan —exclamó abrazando al animal hasta que éste se arrancó de su agarre —. Espera, no soy su padre, Iwa-chan.

—Claro que sí, se queda contigo cuando yo no estoy, ¿no? Eres como su padre adoptivo —le explicó, acercándose a la cama y arrojándole una bolsita con chocolates —. Mamá te los manda, dice que siempre que vas a casa le haces ojitos para que te dé, como no has ido te los estuvo guardando.

—¡Qué lindo de su parte! Iré a darle las gracias otro día.

—Irás hoy.

—No quiero salir, Iwa-chan, ¡estoy cansado!

—Que perdiéramos no significa que el mundo se acaba ni que eres un mal jugador —soltó Iwaizumi de golpe, mirándolo con seriedad. Tooru bajó la mirada, acariciando a Choko-chan —. Lo sabes, ¿cierto? ¿Sabes que nadie te culpa?

—Pero si hubiese entrenado más…

—¡Entrenaste todo lo que pudiste! —bramó el pelinegro golpeando la cama a cada costado de las piernas del castaño. La perrita gruñó —. Ahora debemos preocuparnos por el próximo partido.

—Pero nosotros… —comenzó Tooru, con los ojos acuosos —, nosotros ya no…

—Seguiremos en el equipo —le aseguró —. Eres un excelente alumno, seguir en el equipo no complicará nada, te dejarán hacerlo.

—Iwa-chan…

—Y yo me quedaré contigo.

Tooru no pudo evitar mirarlo sorprendido, sintiendo una extraña sensación en su pecho al tiempo que una mezcla de risa y llanto se apoderaba de él. Choko-chan le lengüeteó la cara, preocupada, y ya no pudo más que reír.

—Iwa-chan —lo llamó al calmarse, sonriendo tiernamente —. No solo me sacaste del agua.

—Cállate —gruñó, girándose para evitar así que el otro viera su sonrojo —. Iré a buscar confort para que te limpies los mocos, Suciokawa.

Sin más dejó la habitación y Tooru se quedó jugando con la cachorra, tranquilo al fin.

Ya no iría a buscar a su mejor amigo a la ciudad vecina, pensó, en su próxima vida sería capaz de recorrer el mundo entero si es que Iwa-chan no estaba al final de la calle, listo y dispuesto para tirarse al río y salvarlo.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

* * *

**Notas finales: **Una historia breve de los más lindos del universo, porque ellos y mi perra se lo merecen.

**Saku***

2015.03.09


End file.
